Don't tell
by CubicleOfThoughts
Summary: When Clare's world comes crashing down and she moves away, what will happen? Yes this is Eclare, and OOC. Please give it a chance and review. Thank you! Complete.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>That was the oddest phone call I had ever received. It was from someone whom everyone thought was dead; I thought was dead. Sure I had never met her, but I had heard plenty about her; trust me on that.<p>

_Flashback: this morning._

_I woke up at eight thirty on a Saturday morning to my cell phone ringing. I reluctantly got out of bed and walked across the room to my phone. _

"_Hello?" I answered in a groggy voice._

"_Is this Clare Edwards?" The voice on the other line spoke,_

"_Yes, may I ask who this is?" The person on the other line giggled a little and said,_

"_This is an old friend of Eli's. Listen, I really want to meet up and talk to you. Could we maybe meet up?" I felt odd about this, but I said,_

"_Sure, where?" The girl breathed out and said,_

"_How about I just come over?" I thought about it and gave her my address. She told me she would be over in a half hour._

_I hung up the phone and instantly I had an idea of who it might be. _

End of flashback.

I quickly ran to my closet and grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans. I dressed and ran to the bathroom to freshen up a little. I applied a little make-up and brushed my teeth. Once I was all finished, I heard a soft knock on the front door down stairs. I lived practically alone now, so it was only me to answer the door.

I ran down the stairs, and I straightened my clothes before I opened the front door. I peered out and saw a girl with blonde hair but dressed in all black. She gave me a faint smile and stuck out her hand.

"Hello Clare, I'm Julia." I almost passed out, she was the girl from the photos, but now she had blonde hair.

"I'm Clare; well I guess you already knew that though." I gestured for her to come inside, and she entered my lonely home. She and I walked to the couch and she said,

"I just wanted to make sure that Eli was happy, that is the only reason why I am here." I looked her over and finally I said,

"I thought you were…" I was about to finish my sentence when she said,

"Dead?" I nodded and she said,

"I faked my death because I was in trouble with the law." I gasped a little and said,

"Are you still in trouble?" She shook her head no and said,

"No, I was never guilty of anything, my twin sister was. I was framed." I went mute for a moment and finally said,

"I think Eli would want to know. He is still so much in love with you." Even if it killed me to say it, it was true. She looked at me with a knowing look and said,

"I know, but he is starting to love you. I have been watching him for some time. He finally is going back to normal with you around." I felt a tear escape my eyes and I sighed.

"Please tell him so he can finally have his happy ending." That was the hardest thing I have ever had to say to someone.

Julia and I talked for a few more minutes, and she finally agreed to tell Eli the truth. It tore me up inside to know that I had just lost the love of my life; but I also knew he just gained his. It was worth it to see him happy again.

When Julia and I finished up talking, I told her,

"I think you should tell him soon." She smiled a little and said,

"Thank you for this Clare; you have no idea what you are doing for us." I let a few more tears spill over, and I said,

"I just want him to be happy, and if that is with you, so be it." She smiled at me once more and hugged me lightly before leaving my home. I watched from my living room window as she got into her car and drove off.

My world crashed down the moment I received that phone call. The person I thought I would be with forever is lost now. I knew I couldn't think negatively about it though, this was a good thing. It was good for him to finally make peace with what he lost; for him to gain it all back.

I can't bear the thought of facing Eli or even Adam for a long time now. I would be humiliated when Eli publically dumps me for his one true love. I just don't think I can handle it. As I thought more and more about it, I called Ali,

_Ring, ring…_

"Hello?" Ali answered.

"Can you come over please; I really need to talk to you." I gasped for breath as I sobbed.

"Of course, I will be right there." Ali and I hung up the phone and I headed for the couch to sit back down.

As I waited for Ali, I thought about my relationship with Eli. I realized something; _I was a replacement for something or someone greater than me._ My heart broke all over again thinking about it. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the front door open or it close.

In walked Ali with a face of panic. She spotted me on the couch and said,

"What happened?" I sighed and said,

"Julia is alive, and I told her to tell Eli." Al sat frozen in place and finally spoke after a few moments.

"Why would you do that?" I let more hot tears fall, and I said,

"He will finally be happy again; I am not going to let him not have her back because I feel selfish." Ali gave me a weak smile, and I said,

"I am going to call my mom and ask her if I can live with her." Ali's face fell and she said,

"You want to move to Florida?" I nodded and said,

"It's the only way I will ever get over him." She nodded knowingly and said,

"Well then call her." I nodded and pulled out my phone.

I dialed my mom's number and let it ring a few times. Finally she answered in a groggy voice.

"Hello? Clare?" I sighed a little and said,

"Hey mom." My mom moved around a little by the sounds of it and she said,

"Are you alright honey?" She said in a concerned voice. I sighed and looked at Ali. She nodded at me to speak, and I finally said,

"Can I come live with you mom, I miss you a lot." I swear I heard her smile over the phone,

"I would love that! When do you want to come?" I sighed and said,

"Could I maybe come tonight and have movers pack up the house?" My mom paused for a moment and finally said,

"Of course honey, I will wire money to your credit card right away!" I smiled a little and I thanked her before hanging up.

I turned towards Ali and she was crying. We hugged, and I said,

"I'm really going to miss you." She nodded and wiped away some of her tears and said,

"I'm going to miss you too!" We hugged again and I finally said,

"Whatever you do, don't tell Eli or Adam where I am at. Please." She nodded in knowing and said,

"I promise." She and I hugged once more before she left for her home. This was it, I am leaving Canada.

Eli's POV:

I woke up this morning really excited for today. Today is Clare and mines six month anniversary. I had a whole date planned out to a tee. We were going to go to our special bench and look up at the stars, and we were going to have a picnic and the abandoned church. I had so many plans for our date, I love her so much.

Once I got out of bed, I grabbed a quick shower and put on clean clothes. Nothing out of the ordinary, my usual black shirt and black skinnies. Once I was dressed, I walked down to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I took a bite from it, and was in the middle of chewing when the doorbell rang. I figured it was Clare, so I walked quickly to the door and swung it open. I looked up and dropped my apple. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets and I mumbled,

"Julia."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my newest story. I really liked it, it is an Eclare fic., so don't let the beginning bum you out. I promise there will be plenty of warm moments as well of action and those moments that make you tear up a little. This story will have time leaps in it, as well as so much more. I'm thinking no more than eight short chapters? I need eight reviews for chapter two! Please reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV:<p>

This was it, I looked around my room once more, and I grabbed my suitcase and my plane ticket. I had only packed the clothes I will need right away and left the rest for the movers to deal with later in the week. My mom had wired me money so I could just hire movers and buy a plane ticket. It's kind of funny how this morning I was so happy, and one little phone call changed everything.

I called a cab, and gave the guy directions to the airport. The ride to the airport was quiet; I sat in the backseat staring out the window at all the things I will probably never see again. I let a few tears slip, but I quickly collected myself_. If this makes Eli happy, I'm happy. _

I boarded my plane, and watched as we took flight. Slowly I felt my life slip through my fingers. I didn't even have the decency to tell Eli I was leaving. Yet again, I don't think he will notice whether I am there or not. _He's happy._

Eli's POV:

"Julia" I said as I starred at her for a moment. She looked up at me and smiled brightly. I stood in utter shock until I felt her arms wrap around my neck and her lips press to mine. I didn't kiss her back; I pushed her away and said,

"What the hell!" She looked startled and said,

"I came back for you." I looked at her for a moment and almost completely forgot that I was expecting Clare at any moment.

"You have to leave, I am expecting someone." She just smirked at me and put two fingers to my lips and hushed me.

"If you're talking about your precious Clare, she told me to come see you." My heart started to race. _Clare knew._

"You're dead Julia; you've been dead for almost two years now." She smiled and then told me the whole story of how she got into this mess.

When Julia finished her story, I looked over at the clock and realized it was afternoon already. I started to really worry about Clare. I pulled out my phone and dialed her phone number and waited for it to ring. Instantly her phone went to voicemail. That only meant she had her phone off or she was screening my calls. Either way the rejection hurt.

I put my phone down on the table and looked at a happy Julia. She smiled once again and she reached over the couch to touch me. I sighed and said,

"You have to leave, I don't love you anymore." The look of hurt spread across her face, and she said,

"Yes you do!" Her protest made me feel bad, but I only had room in my heart for one person. _Clare._

"Please don't make this harder than it already is." She tiered up and got up from the couch. She hugged me and left through my front door without mumbling another word.

Clare's POV:

My flight wasn't terribly long, so I just listened to music the whole time. I listened to sad songs thinking about everything I just left behind. I never wanted to say goodbye, but sometimes it was necessary.

Once my plane landed, I walked to the baggage claim and got my bags. I walked to the arrivals sector of the airport and was immediately greeted by my mom and a fancy town car. She ran to me and entrapped me in a bone crushing hug. It felt nice to see my mom again, I missed her.

My mom and I got into the car and she told the driver to take us home. He drove while we caught up on life. She squealed a lot because her baby was finally living with her again. Sure it was a rush decision but she was happy with it over all.

We pulled into the driveway and we all got out. The driver brought the bags to the front door and my mom tipped him, and he drove off. Once we got inside, I broke down in tears and went to my room. _This is real._

Eli's POV:

When Julia left, I grabbed my car keys and went out to Morty. I quickly drove him to Clare's house. What I saw made me almost crash my car. There were movers everywhere and a for-sale sign on the front yard. There was no sign of Clare though. She wasn't anywhere.

I walked over to the movers and asked,

"Where's the owner of the house at?" The guy was carrying a box. He set it down and said,

"We got a call this morning to come and pack up the entire house. Apparently the owner moved to the states and needed a full service as soon as possible." The words that flew out of his mouth made my heart break.

_Clare. _Her name made me break down in tears. She moved away without even saying goodbye. She wasn't just the love of my life, she was my best friend. She left because of my past. My past came back and bit me in the ass, and Clare left because of that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was an incredibly short chapter, but I am going to update it A.S.A.P. so don't worry. I will update this story once I get seven more reviews! I don't think that is too much to ask for. You all are amazing! I love all of you, please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>Clare's POV:<p>

My new room was a light pink color. I hated the color, it looked almost like salmon. I swear I hated everything right now. I missed Eli so much it was killing me. I knew that if I turned back and went home I would be hurting even more, so I had to stay put and deal with it. _I bet he already forgot about me._

When I finished with a little crying session, I got up off from my bed and walked down the hall and back down the stairs. I looked around and found my mom in the kitchen reading an article from the local news. She noticed me and she said,

"Are you feeling any better?" I sighed and said,

"Not really, but I am glad to be living with you again, I missed you mom." My mom hopped off the chair and wrapped me into a hug and said,

"I missed you too." We stayed hugging for a few seconds until her home phone started to ring. She let go of me and answered it. I didn't bother to pay attention; I just walked over to the fridge and looked inside it for something to drink.

I was looking through all the sodas in the fridge when my mom tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and she held up the phone. I looked at it and decided to take the call.

"Hello?" I said in a semi depressed voice. The person on the other side sighed and said,

"Thank god you are alright Clare." It was Eli.

"What do you need." I said to him in a bitter tone. I swear I heard him gasp for air as if he was crying.

"Please come home Clare." I shut the fridge and turned to lean against it.

"Listen Eli, I really don't want to see you and Julia parading your rekindled love all around school. I have moved here to get over you; I am doing this for you." I finished what I was saying, and I let a few stray tears slip. I heard Eli breathe heavier and he finally said,

"I only love you." He was lying to me, I knew it.

"Don't lie to me Elijah. I know you and Julia will be and probably are very happy together; just please forget about me and enjoy your life." I didn't let him respond before I hung up the phone. It has only been a day, but it was time to move on.

Eli's POV:

After my melt down in front of Clare's house, I called Ali and asked her if she knew anything about Clare moving; she said she didn't, but I knew better. She was lying. I drove over to Ali's house and after a few minutes of persuading, she finally told me everything that had happened. She told me all about Clare making a rush decision and how she was now living in Florida.

After I got Ali to fess up to where Clare was, I begged her for Clare's mom's home phone number. Ali gave it to me and I went home to call Clare. By the time I had heard Clare's beautiful voice I was in tears again. I cannot believe she is really gone.

Clare was so bitter on the phone, and all I could do is beg for her to come home and forgive me. The last words she spoke to me that I actually heard were,

"Don't lie to me Elijah." I would never lie to her about how much I love her. If anything, that is my one truth I had.

Clare hung up on me and I broke down in tears again. I sat in the middle of my living room floor and I cried my eyes out. Whoever said boys don't cry, were very wrong. Obviously they have never been in love before. I was in between sobs when my mom got home from the radio station. She saw me on the floor and said,

"What's wrong baby boy?" I choked a little and I finally said in one sentence,

"Clare moved to the states, Julia is alive, and Clare doesn't love me anymore." My mom patted my back and said,

"Julia is dead baby boy." I looked at her and said,

"She faked her death, she scared away Clare from me and now I am so miserable." My mom hugged me tighter and we continued our little talk. After a few minutes, my mom let go of her grip on me and said,

"Do you want to go visit Clare and maybe try to work things out?" I swear my face broke by how big of a smile I had just formed. I nodded eagerly and said,

"Thank you mom, I really want to go see her." my mom nodded and said,

"You are not going alone though. I want you to take Adam and Ali along with you." I nodded and she went into the kitchen to grab her credit card. She handed it to me and said,

"You better get packing." I ran up to my messy room and called everyone and packed my bags.

Clare's POV:

If I was going to move on from Eli, I needed a distraction. I needed a new boy, if he can have a new relationship, so can I. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. I sat on the couch and I looked at my mom. She smiled at me and I said,

"Do you know anyone who you can fix me up with?" My mom's face almost broke with how big of a grin she had. This was it, I am moving on. _I hope he is happy._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another short chapter, but the next one is where all the good stuff happens! I still love Eclare, but I am not sure how much more I am going to write. I will try and update all of my stories as soon as possible. I need eight reviews for this chapter to get an update! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV:<p>

I ran up to my room and grabbed two suitcases. I sat them on my bed and I immediately started to pack up enough clothes for a week or more. While I was packing, I grabbed my phone and I called Adam and Ali.

Ring, ring…

"Hello?" Adam answered.

"Hey dude, listen I am going to Florida to go see Clare, my mom wants me to bring you and Ali." I took a breath and listened as Adam gasped a little at the news I had just dished out.

"Oh wow dude, yes I am happy to come. Did you call Ali yet?" I shook my head and realized I was on the phone and he couldn't see me. I quickly responded,

"No I haven't called her yet." Adam sighed a little and said,

"I will call her, you just get packing. When is the flight by the way?" I thought about it and was about to go ask my mom when she appeared at the door way and said,

"Your kids' fight is at ten-thirty p.m. tonight." I smiled at her and said,

"Thanks mom." She smiled back and left the room.

"The flight is at ten-thirty p.m. tonight." Adam breathed heavily and said,

"Alright, I will call Ali and text you what she says." I answered him and we said our good byes before we both hung up.

I continued to pack while I waited for Adam to text me if Ali can come with us or not.

Clare's POV:

When I told my mom I was ready to be set up with a nice boy she had wanted me to meet for a while now, her face broke in a huge grin.

"Honey, I am so happy you changed your mind about me setting you up. I just know you will love Jake." I sighed and nearly let a tear slip.

"Sure mom, I am excited." She smiled at me and said,

"I will go call his mom now, maybe you two kids can meet tonight and hang out a little." I didn't want to do this anymore, but I knew I had to.

"Sounds great mom." She smiled and left the room to go make the call. While I waited for her to finish talking on the phone, I went up to my room and started to unpack.

My room had minimal things in it, but my mom already had some things in there that she thought I might like. Like she bought me a new bed and comforter and expensive clothes for the beach and outings. It was really nice of her.

I unpacked a little and while I was digging through my suitcase I found a picture of Eli and me on our first date. I was smiling and he was smirking. I think that was the happiest day of my life, I was so in love with him that it hurt me even more to look at the picture. Even though it hurt me, I glared at the picture. I let the image of him and I happy together burn into my brain. It was a form of torture to me.

A few tears slipped and I was about to wipe them away when my mom came into my room and said,

"You and Jake have a date tonight!" My mom smiled so brightly that I let a little smile slip on my lips too. I thought about it for a minute and said,

"Do you have a picture of Jake?" She looked at me and left the room. I just remained seated while I waited. A few minutes later my mom came back into my room and handed me a pictured of a very handsome boy with dark hair and a sweet smile. He looked cute and nice.

"Wow, he is really cute." I said. My mom giggled at my sudden outburst and said,

"He is a very nice boy too; I think you two kids will get along just fine." We both smiled and I realized I didn't know where Jake and I were going on our date.

"Where are Jake and I going on our date?" I asked.

"You guys are going to a movie and dinner at his father's restaurant." I smiled and said,

"I didn't pack anything for a date." My mom walked over to my closet and pulled out a simple pink and blue dress and white leggings. I looked at it and agreed it was a perfect outfit for my date.

Eli's POV:

I finished packing and I went down stairs. I was about to grab something to eat my phone text alert went off. I grabbed my phone and read my new text.

_From Adam:_

_Ali said she can go! She is coming to my house soon, come pick us up._

I smiled at his enthusiasm and grabbed my keys and a banana. I walked out the front door and quickly drove to Adam's house. I didn't bother to knock on his front door, I just went inside. When I got inside I saw that Adam was reading a comic book and sitting on his suitcase waiting for me. I guess Ali wasn't here yet.

"Hey"' I said as I took a seat on the couch next to where Adam was sitting on the floor.

"Hey man, Ali should be here soon and we can go." I nodded and we both sat quietly while we waited for Ali to get here.

Ten minutes later Ali got to Adam's house and we all packed into my hearse and we drove to my house. It was already seven thirty p.m. so we decided to go grab my suitcase and head to the airport.

We went through security and boarded out flight. We sat in a row of three and we talked strategies about Clare coming home.

Clare's POV:

I took a shower and put on my outfit for my date. Once I was dressed and ready, it was eight thirty and time for my date. I headed down stairs and the doorbell rang. My mom went and answered the door. I stood behind her and awkwardly waited for Jake to introduce himself to me.

"Hey." He said to me. I smiled a little and stuck out my hand and said,

"Hey." We shook hands awkwardly and my mom stood behind us nudging us to leave.

Once Jake and I was outside we went to his car and he opened the door for me. I got in and we drove to dinner. The restaurant we went to was family owned, so we got a really good table.

Jake and I finished dinner and we went to an old movie. Over all the date went well. When we got back to my house, it was a little past midnight. My mom didn't set a curfew, so Jake and I sat outside and looked up at the stars. We held hand while we sat on the front steps to my mom's home. It was getting later and later, so I was about to call it a night when Jake said,

"I had a really good time." I smiled and said,

"I had a great time too." He and I smiled at each other and we both leaned in a little. Our lips were about to touch when we heard someone say,

"How could you?" I looked over at the front yard and there stood Eli with Adam and Ali trailing behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alight, to start off I want to apologize for not updating in so long. I have a good reason though, I am pregnant and I am having a hard pregnancy and was really sick. I will try and update more often now, but nothing is guaranteed. Please enjoy the update I have so far and leave a review. Seven reviews and I will try to update soon. Thank you all for your patience, I love you all! Thanks and please again review!**

**One more thing, I will not be updating **_**I can't believe it.**_** I just can't seem to write it anymore, things might change and I might start to write it again, but I don't see that happening any time soon. I'm sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>Eli's POV:<p>

The minute the flight landed, Adam, Ali and I all ran out of the airport and we all got into a taxi. Ali gave the taxi driver the directions, and we all rode to Clare's new home in silence. The ride over didn't take long, and before we knew it, we were approaching the home of Clare Edwards.

I got out of the taxi first and following behind me were Ali and Adam. We all walked up the pathway and into the front yard. Once I got into the grass, I saw something that broke my heart. There sat on the front steps of Clare's house were Clare and some boy, they were about to kiss. Without thought, I shouted,

"How could you?" Clare looked up and I let my newly formed tears clouding my vision fall freely. Clare looked at me and shot up from her seat and ran over to where me, Ali and Adam were standing.

"Eli?" Clare whispered to me. I looked up at her and shook my head. She looked behind me and Ali and Adam disappeared out of hearing range.

"How could you? Is this why you left me?" Clare looked broken at my statement.

"Eli, I left because I wanted more than anything for you to be happy." I wiped my eyes and looked into hers.

"I was so happy with you Clare; you were and are the love of my life." Clare then started to cry. I felt horrible.

"I told Julia I would let you two be together, and that is exactly what I am going to do." Clare said bluntly.

"Julia left, and I am here for you. I am not leaving until you let me explain, and maybe celebrate our anniversary?" I asked her in an almost seductive voice.

"Eli, you and Julia are sole-mates, I am going to let you have what you always wanted; _her_." My heart broke, and Clare walked away to the front of her house. I stood there silent; Ali and Adam came from behind me and hugged me while I fell to the ground. I cried on the front yard for a few minutes until Ali and Adam said,

"Don't worry, she will come around." I looked at them like they were dumb, and I said,

"She is over me already; she already has a new boyfriend." Ali looked around and said,

"Can you blame her, I mean Julia did just recently appear and want back into your life." I knew she was right.

"I don't love Julia, I only love Clare." Ali looked at Adam and said,

"Clare is just confused; she will be running back to her true love before you know it." Adam helped me off the ground, and we all got into the waiting taxi-cab.

Clare's POV:

I was leaning in for a kiss with Jake; my date when Eli suddenly appeared. Not in a million years did me phantom Eli coming to Florida to come see me, none the less want me back. Julia had me convinced that she and Eli were going to be together again, so I thought the only thing to do was to move on. To be honest, Jake was a lot of fun, but when I saw Eli, my heart melted. He is the love of my life, and he always will be.

Once I told Jake to go home, and I went inside, my mom appeared from the kitchen and said,

"So how was the date honey?" I broke down crying. My mom came from out of the kitchen door way and walked over to me. She embraced me in a tight hug and rubbed my back.

"What happened?" I explained the whole situation between sobs, and when I was finished, my mom stood silent. She grabbed her glass of wine and sipped it for a moment before saying,

"You want to go see Eli, don't you?" Shocked and a little concerned I nodded.

"I think he is staying at that hotel at the beach, can I please go see him?" Out of concern, my mom agreed and she called the town car to drive me there.

It took me half an hour to get to the hotel and to find Eli's room. Out of sadness and concern I had a hard time knocking on his door. Finally when I got the courage, I lightly tapped on the door.

_Knock, knock…_

"Clare?" Eli said as he opened the door. His eyes were swollen and red. It took all my strength to not leap up into his arms and just be with him.

"We need to talk." I said looking at him and then back down to the ground. He gestured for me to come in, and I entered the room cautiously.

"What do you need to talk about?" He asked me.

"Are you still in love with Julia?" I asked with courage and bravery, secretly I really didn't want to know because I remember him telling me when we first started to date that _she _will always have a special place in his heart. He looked up at me and grabbed my face. He placed his forehead on mine and kissed me gently on the lips.

"I only have eyes for you; I defiantly don't love Julia anymore." He said, looking into my eyes. I let tears escape. _He loves me._

"I love you too." I whispered. Eli looked me in the eyes and we both leaned in for another kiss. Our lips touched again gently when the door to his room flew open and in came Adam and Ali.

Eli and I broke apart and Ali came over to us and Ali asked me,

"So, are you coming home now?" I smiled and hugged both Ali and Adam before saying,

"I am so ready to go home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter is the last! I am super excited to say that, but in the same time I am incredibly sad to say it as well. I have more stories in mind, and I am taking requests so I might write more soon. Nine reviews for the final chapter! Please review! Thank you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>Eli, Ali and Adam all stayed at the hotel while Clare went back to her mother's house. Once Clare arrived, she cautiously exited the cab and walked inside the house. When she was inside, she saw her mother curled up on the couch with some man. Clare looked at them in wonder before saying,<p>

"I'm back mom." Helen got up off the couch and walked over to her daughter. She gave Clare a hug and said,

"How are you, Clare?" Clare slightly smiled and said,

"I'm good, mom." Helen looked at her and then back to the mystery man on the couch. She sighed a little and said,

"Clare, I would um, like you to meet my husband, Glen." Clare gasped and said,

"I-I didn't know you got married again." Helen looked at her and said,

"It was a drunken thing and we fell in love and well…" Clare caught the hint and said,

"Mom, we need to talk." She nodded and walked over to the bottom of the staircase and patted the spot next to her. Clare walked over to her and sat down. She sucked in a breath of air and said,

"I made up with Eli and I would greatly appreciate if you let me move home." Helen looked at her and nodded. They both got up and Helen said,

"I will have the movers move everything back and take your house off the market. I am really going to miss you, Clare-bear." Both of them shed a few tears and Clare said,

"I am going back to the hotel with my friends and we are all catching a red-eye flight home tonight." Helen nodded and hugged her tight once more before watching Clare walk through the wooden door.

"Goodbye my baby girl." Helen whispered as Clare shut the door.

"I'm back!" Clare shouted as she walked through the hotel door. Eli was lying on the bed reading a book and Ali and Adam were in their own room. Clare walked over to Eli and she jumped on top of him and kissed him hard on the lips. He attacked her lips back with as much force and they both shared a much needed embrace.

"Take me home, Eli." Eli nodded and booked a flight home for that night.

The next morning:

As the plane landed, Clare and her friends all got off the plane and they all walked through the gates to baggage claim. Once they all had their luggage, they hailed a cab and directed the cab to go to Eli's house.

Once the cab arrived at Eli's home, Clare and Eli got out rapidly and walked to the front door. Eli opened it and inside they saw Cece and Bullfrog sitting on the couch watching T.V. Clare smiled at them and Cece got up and walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"We missed you, Clare!" Everyone shared a smiled and Eli and Clare walked up to his room.

"The thought of losing you, broke my heart." Eli whispered into Clare's hair as they hugged tightly. Clare sighed and said,

"I still think you would have been better off with Julia. I know how much you two mean to each other." Eli broke away from Clare and said,

"She didn't mean to me half as much as you do." Clare smiled slightly and said,

"I love you Eli." He kissed her and they both lay down to nap for a bit.

Clare and Eli woke up from a hefty nap and looked at the clock. It was eight p.m. Eli got up and nudged Clare to do the same. Both of them got off the bed and Eli said,

"Come on, let's go to your house and unpack you." Clare walked with Eli to the car and they drove in silence holding hands. The drive was short, so they didn't talk much.

Once they got to the house, Clare gasped and broke down into tears and ran out of the car. The once flawlessly painted white house had been graffiti on. In big bold red letters it read,

"_Die bitch, you stole my boyfriend and now your life will be a living hell."_ Clare read the letters out loud and started to cry heavily. She shook and Eli ran up to her and grabbed her into a tight hug. He rubbed her back and said,

"Don't worry, Clare." Clare broke from the hug abruptly and said,

"Go be with her! Please, just leave me alone." Clare ran into her house and slammed the door in Eli face.

Eli knocked on the door for twenty minutes and nothing happened. He called her and finally after hour he gave up and walked back to his car. He dialed Ali and Adam's numbers and told them what happened. He had hoped that maybe they could try to get Clare to talk to him.

Eli finished talking to both his friends and was about to shift his car into gear when suddenly his passenger door opened. Eli hesitantly looked over and saw Julia. She had a wicked smile on her face. Eli glared daggers at her and said,

"What the hell do you want?" She smiled wickedly and said,

"I told the bitch I would get you back and now I have." She leaned forward to kiss Eli and he backed up as far as he could in the car. She glared at him and tried to kiss him again.

Clare sat inside the house crying and talking to her mom on the phone.

"And there is red graffiti all over the house!" She cried to her mom. Helen sighed on the other side of the phone and said,

"Clare, breathe please. You need to calm down." Clare choked back a loud sob and said,

"I'm scared mom." Helen looked at the clock in her house and saw it was already after one a.m. there. She turned her attention back to Clare and said,

"Honey, just take a deep breath and I will send someone to stay with you." Clare cried more and said,

"Who?" Helen thought for a minute and said,

"How about Jake?" Clare thought for a moment and said,

"Okay, I would like that." Helen and Clare talked for a few more minutes and finally both of them hung up.

A few minutes after her conversation with her mom, the doorbell rang. Clare got up from the empty ground and walked over to the door. She peeked through the tiny hole and saw no one. Out of curiosity, Clare opened the door and instantly she knew she regretted her decision. A sharp pain shot through her stomach and blood seeped out of her mouth. Clare fell to the ground and looked up a little as the life drained out of her. She came face to face with Julia. Julia smiled wickedly at her and said,

"Now be a good girl and _don't tell."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Didn't see that coming did you? Okay, this is the end of the story, and I am happy to say I liked the ending. I love Clare and Eli romance, but sometimes I like diversity too. I think this was a good place to end the story and leave you guys wondering. I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did enjoy writing it. I really hope I get some reviews for the final chapter. Well, I am very sick and want to go to bed now, so thank you all and please review. **

**P.S: I am thinking of making a sequel to this story, if you are interested, I would like five reviews for this chapter and you will find out what happens after the fact. Questions will be answered and all hell will break lose. So review if you would like to know. Otherwise, this story is ended.**


End file.
